


Perfect

by bluelilyrose



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2003736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelilyrose/pseuds/bluelilyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Skye smiled softly as her husband cradled their newborn daughter in his strong arms. She couldn't remember ever feeling this happy. When his glassy eyes met hers a moment later, her breath hitched in her throat at the love she saw in them.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU ficlet set some time into the future which has been written for the following prompt from [OTP Prompts](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/):
> 
> **_Imagine your OTP seeing their newborn for the first time and crying tears of joy._ **
> 
> * * *

Skye smiled softly as her husband cradled their newborn daughter in his strong arms. She couldn't remember ever feeling this happy. When his glassy eyes met hers a moment later, her breath hitched in her throat at the love she saw in them. “You okay?”

“Okay doesn't even begin to cover it,” Ward whispered, mindful of not waking the sleeping baby. He'd never been one for crying – hell, with his upbringing tears could often make a situation a hundred times worse – but ever since her arrival just under an hour ago he'd been a total mess. He was on the verge of tears again right now. “She's so beautiful... just like her mom.”

Leaning forward from where she was propped up against several pillows, she pressed her lips against his and kissed him softly; her fingers lightly caressing his cheek. “I love you so much, Grant.”

“I love you, too.” Making sure his daughter was secure in his embrace, he covered the back of Skye's hand with his palm and added a gentle pressure as he leaned in to her touch. Kissing her again, he let his gaze return to the precious bundle he was holding. “I can't believe how tiny she is.”

“Believe me, she didn't feel tiny when she was making her entrance into the world,” the brunette teased. 

He chuckled before looking at her once more and saying, “I'm so proud of you, baby. You were amazing.”

Reaching out, she lightly stroked the baby's petal-soft cheek. “I'm glad you were here with me.”

“Where else would I have been?” Ward quipped before turning serious. “I wouldn't have missed this for anything.” He swallowed past the lump in his throat. When he next glanced down, he saw his daughter's beautiful brown eyes flutter open. “You hear that, sweetheart... I wouldn't have missed seeing you born for all of the world.”

Tears prickled behind Skye's eyelids upon hearing her husband's words. Damn hormones!

“Do you want to hold her?”

She gave a small nod of her head and held out her arms and a few seconds later, Ward had placed the little girl into them. Bringing her in close to her body, she felt an even greater surge of love as the baby snuggled against her chest. “She's perfect.”

“I could say the same thing about you.”

She felt her cheeks heat up and when he inched closer and ducked his head, she parted her lips and impatiently waited for his mouth to touch hers; sighing with blissful relief when it finally did. 

Nuzzling his nose against hers, Ward reluctantly drew back and a broad smile illuminated his face as he took in the sight of his two girls. His family. His whole life. 

_Fin_


End file.
